McGarrett and his Angel
by AngKay2010
Summary: Angel and Steve are back! Mr. and Mrs. McGarrett take on Hawaii's bad guys side by side. Follow them on their journey through life, love, and the struggle of keeping Hawaii safe! *Formerly Interning part 2*
1. Chapter 1

Angel tilted to the side and brought up her forearm to dodge a punch before throwing one of her own. Steve grabbed her wrist to pull her around and back into his chest. Before she could be slammed into him, Angel pulled her weight forward and flipped him over her body. He landed on the mat with a thud and a grunt when she sat on his chest.

"Got ya." She smirked. He laughed before shifting his weight and flipping over. Angel gasped when she hit the mat and frowned at her husband.

"Now I have you." He smiled. His lips quickly found hers and it soon became a heated moment of passion. The sound of someone clearing their throat behind them broke the embrace and the two looked to the stairs breathlessly.

"Sorry to interrupt but your phones have been ringing endlessly for the past ten minutes." Doris told the pair with a smirk. Steve jumped up and ran up the stairs quickly. Angel followed behind Doris slowly and shook out the soreness of her limbs from the sparring session. Angel opened the fridge for a bottled water and waited for Steve to end the call. A moment later, he gave her a smile and jerked his head toward the stairs.

"Get cleaned up. We got a case."

An hour later, Angel stood at the computer waiting for facial recognition to complete its process. The photos of the charred remains of their victim made an uneasy churn start in her belly to which she had to continuously look away from the screen. Seeing a burned body wasn't the easiest thing in the world. But soon enough a picture flashed on the screen and the man who appeared had been recognized as their victim.

Chin waved a malasada in the air next to her and she gave him a large smile.

"Mahalo brah!" She said and gratefully accepted the treat. Immediately digging in, she savored the taste. She had gone back on her diet in order to tone up once more and Steve said it was best she stay away from the fried deliciousness. "Steve doesn't find out about this!" She demanded with a mouthful and gave Chin a wink when he gave a loud laugh. A beeping sounded on the computer and there was a request for a Skype chat. When Chin accepted the request and Steve's face flashed on the screen, Angel tossed the malasada over her shoulder and quickly wiped the evidence from her face.

"Chin, Angel what do you got?" Steve asked from the crime scene.

"Our vic is Aiden O'Connell." Angel answered, nearly choking on the large chunk of sweetness she had swallowed.

"You alright?" Steve asked, concerned as he watched her coughing roughly. She put her thumb in the air as an ok and went to his office for a drink.

"He's a Honolulu local." Chin was finishing when she re-entered the room.

"What was he doing on Maui?" Steve questioned. Angel shrugged her shoulders toward the screen.

"According to phone records he made a bunch of calls to a Dr. Olivia Victor."

"A bunch?" Steve furrowed his brows at her.

"Yeah. 27. Each went unanswered until he finally reached her. They spoke for eight minutes around six p.m." Angel answered.

"Does this doctor live on Maui?' Kono asked next.

"Actually she's a psychotherapist in Waikiki. But a cell tower placed her on Maui at the time of the call." Chin confirmed.

"She must have been the last person he spoke to before he died." Steve said.

"Or the last person he saw." Angel suggested and turned to the smart computer. "He bought a plane ticket to Maui and rented a car when he landed. But local police found the car abandoned at a gas station with only one address programmed into the GPS." After giving Steve and Kono the address and the video chat was turned off, Angel turned and frowned at the pastry lying on the ground. Chin patted her on the shoulder with a smirk.

"Its alright. I bought extras if you want another one."

"No thanks. After nearly choking on that one, I think I'll be ok for a while." She said and picked up the discarded food to throw it away.

An hour later, after looking up information regarding Olivia Victor, Angel stood alongside Chin and Danny as they watched a helicopter come in for a landing. Steve and Kono exited the chopper quickly and Steve immediately gave out orders.

"If she thinks she committed the perfect murder, shes wrong!" He barked, anger evident in his voice.

"The story with losing her cell phone is weak but it could be true. I mean I lose mine just sitting on the couch." Angel told him with a shrug and he responded with a smirk and a nod. Knowing she had a point.

"Whats your theory?" Danny questioned his partner.

"She was Aidens shrink. That's a pretty close bond."

"So your thinking that she should know if Aiden was into anything that could have gotten him murdered." Kono concluded.

"Exactly. But instead of telling us, she's lying and claiming complete ignorance. Whatever happened causing him to call her 27 times is damning to her." Steve demanded.

"Well she surely wouldn't be the first shrink to sleep with a patient." Chin added.

"So if she broke it off and he threatened to turn her in for professional misconduct, that's motive."

"That's a theory." Danny shrugged.

"That's my gut." Steve argued firmly. Angel cocked her head at her husband, curious about his woman and how she had gotten under his skin after ten minutes.

"Does your gut have any evidence we can use?" Danny asked.

"Not yet." Steve answered and received strange looks from his team. "Listen if he was sleeping with her, maybe his wife knew something about it." He finished and opened the car door. Angel nudged past him and pushed the seat forward to sit in the back.

"This is going to be interesting." She said as they sped out of the parking lot. Keeping an eye on him as they drove, she noticed this woman had definitely gotten to him. His knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel so tight, his jaw was clenched just as tight, and a vein was prominently showing in his neck.

They pulled up in front of Aidens home and Steve sneered.

"Seriously?"

"What?" Danny and Angel asked simultaneously. Angel leaned forward into the front to look out the window. A woman with long dark hair, around 5"5', mid thirties, and very tan was talking with whom Angel assumed was Aidens wife.

"That's her. That's Olivia Victor."

"She's cute." Angel shrugged. The two men gave her strange looks and she shrugged again. "what? Look at her tan. I wish I could get that tan. I would be a damn lobster if I tried tanning like that." When both men shook their heads at her and turned back to the woman, she sighed. "I was just saying." She mumbled to herself more than anyone. The three watched as Olivia walked down the steps toward her vehicle and Angels eyes widened at the look she sent Steve's way.

"Did you see that? Tell me you saw that." Steve told the two.

"We saw it." Angel answered and sneered at the woman when she drove by before climbing over the now vacant drivers seat to exit the car.

"You didn't step in my seat did you?" Danny asked and looked down to see a footprint in the leather.

"Of course I did. He didn't give me a chance to push the seat up." She said and followed after Steve.

After his wife let them in, Angel stood next to Steve and gave the woman a sincere look.

"We are very sorry for your loss Mrs. O'Connell." She told them woman with a sad smile.

"Its such a shock. I feel, I feel like I've been ambushed."

"We couldn't help but notice, Dr. Victor leaving when we arrived. What was she doing here?" Steve asked. Angel gave him a look about his straightforwardness, to which he ignored completely.

"She was offering her condolences."

"Do you know your husband tried to call her the day he died?" Angel shot Danny a look and he just gave a quick shake of his head.

"She told me that. She said she felt terrible about losing her phone. She said maybe if she could have talked to him, she could have been able to help him." his wife answered sadly.

"What do you think? Do you think that's true?" Danny asked curiously.

"I'll never know." She replied. "I'll never know a lot of things." She continued on to explain to them that Aiden was a recovering alcoholic and had been going through the normal phases of recovery.

"Mrs. O'Connell I don't mean any disrespect but I have to ask. Is it possible there could have been more to your husbands relationship with Dr. Victor?" Steve asked. Angels eyes widened and she nudged him lightly.

"Steven." She whispered.

"Our relationship wasn't perfect. There was a time I suspected Aiden was cheating on me but Dr. Victor was part of the solution. Not the problem."

"Thank you very much for your time. Again we're very sorry for your loss." Angel told the woman and gave Steve a look before walking out of the home. She was silent for most of the ride back to HQ as she listened to Steve and Danny argue about Olivia Victor being the suspect or not.

"She needs to control the narrative." Steve said and then Angel interfered.

"I'm sorry. The narrative?"

"Yes the narrative." He confirmed.

"What the hell is a narrative? You know what dont answer that. Listen, have you ever thought that maybe, I don't know, she is possibly a caring therapist? I mean it is possible there are some of those out there." She argued.

"Which personally I think you should seek out because I have no idea what it is about this woman that has you so nuts." Danny added in agreement. Steve looked between the two incredulously before continuing his argument.

"You didn't see her on Maui! This whole thing is like a game to her."

"A game?" Angel asked skeptically.

"Yes. She's getting off on it and besides _PISSING _me off, it makes her dangerous."

Angel threw her hands in the air and leaned back into the seat shaking her head.

"You have a problem with shrinks." Danny said as more of a statement than a question.

"I have a problem with shrinks who kill their patients." Steve retorted and answered his ringing phone. Angel quit paying attention to the conversation in the back seat. She simply stared at the back of her husbands head in total confusion. Something about this Olivia bitch clearly sets him off and she was very determined to find out what it was. When she tuned back into the front seat conversation she heard Steve say they were go to Dr. Victors office.

"I look forward to meeting this lady. I think she and I will get along great." Angel said interrupting their little argument. Steve shot her a look in the mirror and she simply raised a brow in response. The ride was short and before she knew it, she was standing behind Steve and Danny on an elevator going up. A beep was heard and the doors slid open revealing a chic office. A woman sitting at the front desk gave them a smile when they approached.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah you can actually. I'm Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett, this is Detective Danny Williams, and Angel McGarrett. We're with Five-O. We're looking into the death of Aiden O'Connell, he was a patient of Dr. Victors. We were hoping we could take a look at his file." Steve told her with a smile of his own. Angel sat in a chair against the wall and waited. Knowing that even asking nicely, he wasn't going to get the file.

"I'm sorry but you're going to need a court order." The woman replied. Steve continued to plead his case with her until a door opened and Olivia Victor stepped out.

"Commander McGarrett. You seem to have an unhealthy attachment to me."

Angels forehead wrinkled and she looked to Steve for a response.

"Nope. Just looking into Aiden O'Connell's murder." He answered. "You want to help us find his killer right?"

"Absolutely."

"Then you wont mind letting us see his patient file." Steve smiled.

"Well then you know that no matter what jurisdiction, there is a doctor-patient confidentiality clause."

"Unfortunately that doesn't proceed death." He retorted. Olivia's eyebrows raised and she nodded to her receptionist.

"Give him whatever he wants."

Angel watched in amusement at the two bickering back and forth. A small smile started to stretch across her lips until she brought up his marriage.

"I bet its mommy issues. I mean that would explain why you would marry someone so immature. Couldn't find anyone your age to love you, so you had to brainwash a little girl into marrying you."

"Excuse me?" Angel interjected and stood from the chair. As if she hadn't noticed her presence before, Olivia looked startled to see her. "Want to run that by me again?"

"You must be the Mrs."

"Damn right I'm the Mrs." Angel replied sternly.

"Have you been checking up on me?" Steve asked with a tone. Angel looked at him angrily.

"Seriously? That's what you come back with?"

"Don't flatter yourself. I knew she was your wife as soon as I saw you two. She looks at you like a lost puppy."

Angels eyes nearly popped out of their sockets and started to say something but Danny stopped her.

"Alright. Why don't we all just calm down before someone says or does something they will regret." he smiled. Angel shook her head and went to the elevator.

"Hey. Where you going?" Steve asked but she ignored him and entered when the doors slid open. "Angel?"

"I'm waiting down at the car. This lost puppy is getting out of here."

And the doors closed before he could respond. But she didn't wait at the car. The Dr. bitch pissed her off so she took a walk. Not being far from home, she took off in that direction. Seeing Catherine's car in the driveway, she cocked her head to the side and furrowed her brows. Reaching the porch, she could hear Catherine, Doris, and a man speaking. When she heard Catherine say something about a man resurfacing as soon as Doris resurfaced, she opened the door. Two guns were drawn at her and she immediately put her hands up.

"Whoa! Friendly here!"

Catherine dropped hers but the man kept his raised.

"It's alright. It's my daughter in law." Doris told him and pushed his gun down.

"Doris whats going on?" Angel asked curiously.

"Nothing sweetheart. Just having a conversation with Catherine and her friend here is all."

Catherine's weak smile answered her suspicions.

"Ok. Then who's Mangosta?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Aloha! Its been weeks since part one finished and I apologize for the long interlude. Hopefully you all can forgive me! I also _truly _hope part two will be just as good as part one. Now! On to chapter 2!

"A _RESTRAINING_ order! She put a _RESTRAINING_ order against you!" Angel exclaimed when she returned to HQ.

"Yeah. I cant go within 500 yards of her." Steve answered somewhat sheepishly to his fuming wife.

"Come on Steve! What is the matter with you?" She yelled. "What about this woman has you so damn stuck to thinking that she was the one who killed him? Huh? What is it about this..this...this bitch that has you so..so..I don't even know a damn word for how you are today?"

"I don't know. All I know is that she is the one who killed Aiden O'Connell."

Angel scoffed at her husband and shook her head.

"We have NO evidence stating that it was her! Nothing! And if we press her anymore all of us are going to have restraining orders and we'll probably be out of a job!"

"Why don't you believe me?" He asked suddenly. "Don't you have my back on this?"

She looked at him wide eyed and shocked before they narrowed dangerously and her lips thinned into a tight line.

"I never said I didn't believe you. I ALWAYS have your back. No matter what but this lady has gotten under your skin for some reason and only you know why. I would love to know what it is but you just..." Not finishing her sentence, she simply shook her head and walked out of his office. Steve stared after her with furrowed brows but shook it off and went back to work.

"Trouble in paradise?" Chin asked Danny when he emerged from his office.

"Seems that way." Danny replied with a shrug.

"This case has really got Steve going."

"Yeah and in turn its getting those two going at it." The short detective said and looked out the doors Angel had just exited. "I'm going to go talk to her."

Angel all but ran from the building in anger and when the sun hit her face, she turned toward the ocean. She walked two blocks before coming up on a park. Seeing large rocks on the shoreline, she sat in the nearest one and pulled her knees up to her chest. Wrapping her arms around her legs, she thought of her overly stubborn husband.

"You know, I've seen that look before."

"Oh yeah. Wheres that?" She asked and gave the blonde man a look.

"On me." He replied and sat next to her. "When I look in the mirror after your fearless, neanderthal husband does something really stupid and reckless. Or after we have an argument about him never having the ability to be wrong."

"Maybe you should be married to him then." Danny couldn't help but laugh at her response.

"We basically have been since the day we became partners."

The two shared a hearty laugh before Angel quieted and let out a frustrated sigh.

"I just don't get it Danny. I've never seen him this way before."

"I have to disagree. I've seen him this way once before."

"When?" She asked him curiously.

"It lasted quite a while actually." He told her. "But it started the day a 17 year old high school student joined Five-O as an intern."

"Are you saying I have to worry about this chick becoming an intern and falling in love with Steve?"

Danny laughed loud at her question but shook his head.

"Oh no. You definitely don't have anything to worry about there. But what I'm saying is the only other person who has been able to get to him the way she does, is you." A slight blush appeared on her face and she looked down. "You are the only person who has been able to stand up to him, look him in the eyes, tell him how you feel, and walk away unscathed."

"Your imagining things Danno."

"No. I will never admit this to him but even after he tells me how he feels I have to sometimes check for a burn mark to see if he actually scolded me. The man practically breathes fire." Danny said with a serious as can be look. "But you? I swear its like snow had fallen in Hawaii because of how cooled down he is. You get under his skin, you challenge him in ways that I don't even think the Navy could but you know what? He loves it. Because he loves you."

Knowing he was absolutely right, she smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Danno."

"No problem." He answered and reached into his pocket to retrieve his ringing phone.

"Yeah, Danny...I'm sorry what?...He what?...Alright we're on the way." Ending the call, he gave Angel a look.

"What did he do now?" She asked, knowing the call was about Steve.

Pulling up on his Silverado, Angel saw a disgruntled Steve changing his front tire.

"You guys here to judge me?" He asked, not looking at either of them.

"Well she's not, but I might." Danny answered and gave Angel a smirk. Steve dropped the four-way and stood to argue. Before he could get anything out, Angels lips were on his and he was completely silenced and surprised. Danny, feeling slightly out of place, looked everywhere but the couple.

"I love you." Angel told a much calmer Steve with a smile.

"I love you too."

"I always believed you." He started to argue but she pushed a finger over his lips to quiet him. "But you have got to find better ways at approaching people. Shooting first, asking questions later isn't always going to work. Cases like this take time. I know you want to arrest her and _trust _me, so do I but we have GOT to get all of the facts and the evidence together first."

"Alright." He answered after a moment.

"Finish putting your tire on and I'll take your truck to get the other one fixed. Danny got a lead on the bitchy shrink that you two need to check out."

"You're not coming?"

"Your mom and I are having lunch anyways so I figured I would step out of it for a little bit."

"Okay." He shrugged and with rapid speed he secured the spare onto the vehicle. Another quick kiss and he and Danny were speeding out of there. After hoisting the forgotten, busted tire into the bed of the truck, Angel went directly to the shop to have it fixed before returning home to speak with her mother in law.

"Doris what the hell is going on?"

"Apparently Mangosta is still alive and looking for me." Doris replied with a careless look.

"How dangerous is this guy?" Angel asked.

"Pretty dangerous."

"And he's looking for you? Because you were supposed to kill him thirty years ago?" When Doris nodded, Angel sighed and rubbed her hands across her face. "We need to tell Steve. Maybe he can..."

"NO!" Doris yelled and jumped from her chair. "We can NOT tell Steve."

"Doris this is your son and my husband we are talking about here! He needs to know that his mom could be in danger!" Angel argued.

"It could get him killed Angel! I can not put him in any more danger than I already have!"

"Okay Doris I know your just looking out for him but you have got to think about this. Steve is a big boy who in case you haven't noticed is more than capable of taking care of himself. He's also very smart and can smell when something isn't right from a mile away." She assured her frantic mother in law.

"Angel you don't understand. He thinks he lost me once already, if he has any inclination of something happening to me again...it would crush him."

Seeing tears building in Doris' eyes, Angel groaned and nodded.

"Fine. He doesn't need to know right now. But when the time is right, you have got to tell him."

"I will." Doris promised.

"I'm going to get into so much trouble." Angel sighed and walked out of the room.

An hour after her conversation with Doris, Angel was walking quickly through the airport with Kono as they spoke to a security guard. Kono was on the phone with Steve, informing him on the situation.

"Do you have a lock on where she is?" Angel asked the man as they walked.

"No. They stopped her at baggage check but she slipped out before they could arrest her." He answered and opened a security door for them. Screens lined the room with different vantage points throughout the airport. The guard rolled the footage to where Olivia Victor was walking down the long walkway. They watched her go into a bathroom and not come out again.

"I got her. Be my eyes. Let me know if she comes out before I get there." Angel told Kono and ran from the room. She darted in and out of pedestrians ways until she slid to a stop when Kono said she left the bathroom.

"_She's wearing a flight attendants uniform. She's headed back out to the parking lot."_ Kono said into the phone and Angel cursed loudly, grabbing the attention of a group of elderly women nearby.

"Sorry." She told them with a nervous laugh and took off running again. As soon as she exited the main doors she saw Steve draw his gun at a taxi and knew Olivia was in the back. Danny opened the door slowly and pulled her out. Angel walked to them and gave Danny a look.

"If you don't mind Danno, I would like to take this one." With a nod, he and Steve stepped back as she roughly handcuffed the woman. Olivia struggled a bit and managed to bring her elbow into Angel's jaw, but Angel responded with an attack of her own and slammed the older woman's head onto the trunk of the taxi.

"Olivia Victor, you're under arrest for the murder of Aiden O'Connell _and_ assaulting a police officer. You have the right to remain silent..."

Steve smiled proudly as his wife escorted Dr. Victor to a waiting HPD vehicle.

"Nice work _Mrs_. McGarrett."

"Same to you _Mr_. McGarrett." Angel responded with a smile and winced when he put a tissue to her slightly bleeding lip. "Wow she got the lost puppy pretty good."

"You're not a lost puppy and its just a scratch. Its more swollen than bleeding." He said with a sad face. "I'm sorry I didn't stick up for you when she said that."

"Pshh. Its no biggie." She told him with a wave of her hand then got serious. "If there's ever a next time that it happens, I will kick your ass."

"Well maybe I'll make a next time just so you can try." He smirked.

"I _will_ try and I _will _succeed." She boasted proudly.

A few days later, Angel stood on the beach completely shocked and bewildered about the information she had received.

"Max has a girlfriend?" She asked Steve through the phone skeptically.

"_Yeah_."

"Max Bergman? Goofy guy, glasses, plays with dead people, our medical examiner? Our Max?" She asked him again still in disbelief.

"_Yes! Our Max! Its crazy I know but its true._"

"Wow. I thought I would never live to see the day." She muttered more to herself than Steve. "Hows the case going?"

"_Kono and I just left the hospital from talking to our victim. Hows yours?"_

"Slow. None of these women have a legit clue on who would want to hurt them. Being Victoria Secret Angels they have plenty of fans and possible stalkers." Angel told him and looked back to the photo shoot. "Danny is sure having a good time though." Laughing when she saw the detective sitting comfy on a couch surrounded by models.

"_Yeah keep an eye on him will you?"_

"That's why I'm here babe!" She assured him and slipped her phone back into her pocket.

"Excuse me? Officer McGarrett?" One of the models asked as she was walking by.

"Yeah, Behati right? You can call me Angel." The woman nodded with a smile and held out her hand.

"Well Angel, I just wanted to thank you for helping us out. Its scary thinking someone out there is trying to hurt one of us."

"Oh its no problem. Its neat being able to spend the day with the ladies of Victoria's Secret." Angel said, slightly sounding like a fan girl.

"If its alright, I kind of have a favor to ask?" Behati said with a hopeful look in her eyes.

Steve and Danny walked backstage at the Victoria's Secret fashion show with Grace as she excitedly looked around at the models and celebrities that surrounded them.

"This is so cool!" She told Danny and Steve before pulling out her phone to text her friends.

"How would you know with your nose stuck in that thing?" Danny asked his daughter.

"I'm tweeting my friends to let them know I'm here!"

"Your dad just doesnt understand." Steve said with a wink.

"I wish Aunt Angel could have been here." Grace told the two men with a small frown. "She would have had lots of fun."

"You know what, here let me get some pictures of you to show off to make her jealous." Steve said and started clicking the photo button.

"Do you have room for one more in those pictures?" A voice behind them asked. Steve turned and his mouth hit the floor. There stood his wife, donned in heels, make-up, and a red, white, and blue outfit with large American flag covered wings behind her shoulders.

"Wow." Was the only word to leave Steve's mouth. Angel stepped forward to push his mouth closed and kissed his cheek before making a few poses with Grace.

"I see you've met our honorary Angel for tonight." Behati said excitedly as she walked up to them. Steve's eyes never left his wife and she was making it slightly difficult for him to breath. "I insisted that she participate as a way for us to repay her in helping to save me today. At first we just needed her to try on a couple of bikinis but when one of our girls got food poisoning I requested that Angel take her place."

"She wouldn't take no for an answer." Angel assured the men with a blush and looked to her husband as Danny and Behati spoke alone. "Steve your starting to drool."

"Oh sorry. Sorry." He replied and quickly wiped his chin. "You look fantastic."

"Your on after Behati." A worker yelled to Angel as they walked by.

"Pray that I don't trip." Angel told her husband and turned away from him. "By the way, I might be able to keep the outfit after the show." And with a wink, she was headed to the stage.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't know about any of you but I am very UBER excited about the new season! The premier and episode two were awesome and I cant not wait for the rest of the upcoming season! Our McGarrett looks like he will be going back to the exciting adventures and stunts of season one(I seriously pray that he does. Season one was by far my favorite Steve.) I do apologize for the long wait of an update. The excitement of the new season just had me completely thinking of what was to come. But I am back with a whole new slate of ideas. Hopefully you all enjoy!

Angel bounced around the house, Christmas music blaring from the TV as she hung decorations wherever there was space. She turned around just in time to see Steve fall on his behind out of the basement door.

"Damn tree!" He yelled and kicked the box into the living room. Angel stifled a laugh and covered her mouth with her hand in attempt to hide her amusement.

"Problem dear?" She asked with a smile when he noticed her.

"Damn stupid box made me fall over." He answered with a sneer to the inanimate object. Steve watched as she bit her lip to stop herself from laughing and he felt his lips tug upwards in attempt to smile himself.

"Something funny to you sweetheart?"

"Oh no. I think its cute that big, tough superman Steve McGarrett can get taken down by a 50 pound box holding a fake tree." She blinked innocently.

"Oh really?" He asked and stepped toward her. Angel smiled and nodded her head up and down quickly as she maneuvered around the couch and slowly stepped away from him. She lightly screamed when he bolted in her direction and she ran around the house trying to not let him catch her. Despite her fleeing, she ended up on her back, on the couch, him pinning her down with one hand and tickling her with the other. This lasted for a few minutes until Steve's phone rang.

"Thank the lord!" She said with another laugh and sat up. The front door open and Doris entered with her hands full of groceries and bags from her shopping expenditure. Her keys dangled from her mouth until she looked up and gasped.

"Oh my goodness!" The keys dropped to the floor and she gazed around the home happily. "This place looks amazing!"

"She's not done." Steve told his mother as he took the bags from her hands.

"Not even close. I still have a whole box left and the tree to put up and Steve still has to hang the lights outside." Angel agreed and was enveloped into a large hug by her mother in law.

"You are so wonderful." Doris said with a smile. Angel smiled in return and looked to Steve when he spoke.

"We have a case. Lets hit the road."

A half hour later, they walked into an alley in Pearl City to find a bruised, battered, and bloodied body lying in an awkward position in a dumpster. The smell alone made Angel's stomach churn and her face paled when she looked at the remains.

"That is horrible." She said to the group from a few feet away. Feeling the bile rise in her throat as she watched Max jump into the dumpster and examine the body without a care in the world, Angel turned and fled the alley. She barely made it behind Danny's car before she spewed the contents of her stomach onto the ground. After a couple of dry heaves, she felt her hair being pulled back and a hand rub soft circles onto her back.

"You alright?"

"That smell was so terrible." She answered her concerned husband before wiping the back of her hand across her mouth.

"I know."

After going to the truck and rinsing her mouth, she returned to the scene to see Max looking a bit on the greener side.

"You alright there Maxy?"

"I'm fine Mrs. McGarrett. I should be used to these things by now but that was a particularly uneasy smell." He responded with a nod. "That would be caused from the body being in there at least four days."

"Ew." Was her answer and she slightly shivered. Steve let her go back to HQ instead of staying at the scene, which she gladly accepted and drove quickly to the palace. As soon as she arrived, she went straight to work finding out any information she could on their victim. It didn't take long to get an I.D. As he had a record.

"_Yeah Angel what do you got?" _Steve asked from the other side of the phone when she dialed his number.

"Hey our vic is Brian Lea. Resident of 1553. .West King Street in Waikiki. Former resident of Halawa correctional for rape, robbery, assault, and drugs." Angel informed him. "I put a bolo out on his car and I'm waiting his phone records and financial's."

"_Alright. We'll go check out his house. Keep looking into him."_

"Will do. Laters." So she continued looking into his background, gathering what ever she could. An hour later, she was going through his phone records when she got an uneasy feeling in her gut. She looked around the room and saw nothing out of place but the feeling stayed. Even after Steve and the team returned and they caught the suspect, she felt as if she was being watched. Every time she went out she felt like eyes were on her all the time. Watching her every move.

The next night, Angel sat on the couch in her parents living room, playing a video game with her little brother.

"Alright kids. We'll be back in a few hours. Be good. Have fun." Their mother said as she kissed each of her children on the tops of their heads on her way out. "You all know what time Megan and Jacob have to be in bed! Not a minute later!"

"Yes mom!" The five yelled to their mom while their dad rolled his eyes.

"Andrew lets go! We're going to be late." Becky said over her shoulder as she walked out the door.

"Its Friday night. An extra half hour will be fine. I'll text you before we head back." Andrew winked and followed after his wife.

"Pizza will be here in twenty." Josh said and sat next to Angel.

"You didn't put pineapple on it did you?" Laura asked from the floor as she flipped through a magazine.

"He better not have!" Jacob and Angel said in unison.

"No I didn't. That's nasty." Josh assured them. "Where's Steve tonight?"

"Hanging with the guys." She confirmed and smirked when she knocked her brother out in their game. "What about David?"

"I don't know. I haven't talked to him in a couple of days. He must be really busy with classes and work and all that."

The room went silent and each sibling stared at the oldest.

"What?" Laura asked dumbfounded. They all shook their heads at her but continued what they were doing. Twenty minutes later, there was a knock at the door and Jacob jumped up to answer it. But when he opened it, there wasn't pizza on the other side...

Steve couldn't help but laugh at another one of Danny's terrible jokes. They had been at the bar for a couple of hours, laughing and having a good time. He had been continuously checking his phone with an uneasy feeling in his gut. His fears were at their peak when Duke came through the crowd with a frown.

"Steve. I tried calling your phone."

"Really? I've been checking it all night. But I just noticed it says I don't have a signal." Steve said and stood from his chair. "Whats going on?"

"We have a problem."

Steve slammed on the brakes and barely had the truck in park when he jumped out. HPD squad cars and ambulances surrounded the home. He started into the home but stopped when he heard yelling.

"I'm fine dammit! Get the hell away from me! You people need to be focused on my brother and finding my sister!" Looking toward the voice, he watched Laura yell at an EMT as he dressed the cut above her eye and another tried wrapping her hand.

"Laura?"

"Steve!" She yelled and met him halfway.

"What happened?" He asked worriedly. "Where's Angel?"

"They took her." She cried. "Steve they took her!"

"Who Laura? Who took her?"

"I don't know! We..we..ordered pizza and someone knocked on the door. We thought it was the pizza guy but when Jake opened it, they..they..." She stopped and froze, tears flowed down her face and Steve feared what she was going to say next. "They shot him. They shot Jacob!"

"Laura! Josh!" They turned to see Becky and Andrew exiting their car and running to their eldest child.

"MOM! DAD!" They yelled and ran to their parents waiting arms. Steve turned and looked toward the house, slowly he made his way inside. It was a wreck. Bullet holes covered the walls. Lamps, mirrors, and pictures were broken and scattered everywhere. Two of the large windows looking out into the ocean were busted as well. A large pool of blood was in the front entry way and there was splatters on the walls and floor. A few bodies were in the kitchen and living room.

"We tried fighting them off. We tried mom we really did." Laura said to his parents when they entered the home.

"Steve?" Andrew said and touched his son in laws shoulder. Steve jumped and looked to Andrew with fear in his eyes.

"Who did all this?" Steve asked.

"Angel did a majority of it." Josh said and looked around the room. "But Laura might have fractured her hand from punching one of them."

"Where's Megan?" Becky asked worriedly.

"Upstairs." Laura said and Becky ran to the girls bedroom.

"Angel took her to her room and locked her in the closet." Josh told Steve and Andrew. They heard sobbing and watched Becky and Megan descend the stairs with Becky covering Megan's eyes so she couldn't see the damage.

"We need to get to the hospital." Andrew said and left the home.

"I'll stay here for bit and help Steve then I'll come too." Josh told his family when they left.

"Alright buddy. Can you walk us through what happened?" Danny asked Josh a few minutes later.

"We were all sitting on the couch, just hanging out. I ordered a pizza and when the doorbell rang Jake jumped up to answer it. Angel and Megan went into the kitchen to get plates and some soda while Laura and I played a video game." He paused and took a deep breath before continuing. "When we heard the shot, we jumped off the couch and saw him hit the ground. Then the windows shattered and some guys jumped through while Angel ran Megan upstairs. They pointed their guns at us and demanded Angel."

"They demanded her?" Steve asked curiously.

"And they got her." Josh nodded. "She broke into dads gun cabinet and came down the stairs with his revolver. It wasn't fully loaded but she got three down before jumping off the staircase on top of one of them. I've never seen anyone fight the way she fought. Not even in the marines. I guess I have you to thank for that." He said, nodding to Steve.

"I guess it didn't do too much of a good job because they took her anyways."

"Only because one of them shot her with a tranquilizer." Chin confirmed and handed Steve a gun. The magazine was filled with tranquilizing darts and it only made his blood boil.

"They definitely targeted her." Steve said and dropped the weapon in an evidence bag.

"Wait. She said something to Laura earlier today." Josh piped up. "She said she felt like someone was watching her. Following her."

"What?" Steve questioned.

"Did she say anything to you?" Danny asked the surprised seal.

"NO! I would have done something about it." Steve argued.

"She didn't want to. She thought maybe she was just being paranoid and didn't want to make you worried over nothing." Josh told the men. Steve rubbed his hands over his face and his body started to shake.

"Hey we're going to find her. Don't worry." Danny assured his best friend who suddenly stood tall and walked out of the home.

_48 Hours Later_

Angel groaned at the pain coming from her head and sat up. She was expecting to be in a cold dark room but was surprised to be on a bed with purple sheets and painted walls. A shackle was locked around her ankle but other than that she was mostly unscathed. Hearing the door handle jiggle she went on the defensive.

"Oh good your awake." Angel stared at the short man in confusion as he sat a tray down on the end of the bed. "I brought you a sandwich and some milk. They will help with the headache and the grogginess." He told her as he unlocked the shackle.

"Do I know you?" She asked, feeling a certain familiarity when she looked at him.

"Feel free to come out when you're done." He answered and left, ignoring her question.

Looking at the food with uncertainty, she examined it the best she could before taking a few bites. After drinking the milk, she walked to the door and slowly opened it. Poking her head out, she realized she was in a cabin. A very nice cabin.

"Welcome." The man from just a moment ago said from behind a computer.

"I know you from somewhere." She told him when she stepped closer.

"I would hope so! We had every class together for a year." He smiled. "Tommy Jenkins."

"Tommy Jenkins. The really smart kid who was the salutatorian at graduation." She confirmed.

"That's me! I would have been co-valedictorian if someone wouldn't have taken my spot. But then again you did work very hard to get to that honor."

"What am I doing here?"

"Honestly, it wasn't my idea to bring you here. I was happy with just taking pictures and following you around but my brothers decided you would be a perfect 'prize' so to speak." He smiled.

"Following me around? Taking pictures?" She questioned. "You realize I'm a cop and could put your ass in prison for that right."

"Oh I know but I always made sure not to be caught." Tommy said nonchalantly with a wave of his hand. She looked at him completely shocked and frightened. Before she could say anything else, the front door opened and two men stepped through.

"She's finally awake!" One exclaimed and walked toward her. "Well she is even more attractive in person."

"I told you she was beautiful Bill." Tommy said, standing from his chair.

"I know you." She muttered when the smaller of the two stepped to her.

"Oh you should baby doll. The last time you saw me you busted my jaw, handcuffed me then escorted me to a police car." He sneered.

"James Jenkins. Drug dealing rapist."

"You have been at the top of my list for two long years sweetheart."

"List of what?" She asked, trying to stand tall.

"People I couldn't wait to see again when I got out of the pen."


	4. Chapter 4

Doris was lying in her bed, half asleep when she heard a loud thud come from downstairs. Grabbing the baseball bat she kept by her bed, she crept down the steps to see her son lying in a heap on the floor. Putting the bat down she quickly went to him, closing the front door on her way through.

"Come on honey. Lets get you to bed."

"Why couldn't I protect her mom? Why do these things always happen to her? Am I cursed or something? Am I doomed to have everyone I know and love be hurt just because they are associated with me?" He slurred to his mother as she helped him up the steps.

"You stop that right now. You do a wonderful job of protecting her! This is not your fault and you are most certainly not cursed." She replied and sat him on the edge of his bed. "You're going to find her and everything will be fine."

After helping him out of his boots, shirt, and pants, she looked up to her son to see him sleeping. Sitting in an upright position. Putting a finger to his forehead and gently pushing, she watched her son fall back on his bed. Completely out.

He didn't wake until late the next afternoon. And he wasn't woken very gently.

"Hey! Come on you big schmuck! Wake up."

"Stop shaking me!" He exclaimed and swatted his hand at Danny.

"Well if you would get your ass up then I wouldn't have to shake you. Now hurry up. We have work to do." The blonde detective said and opened the drapes to let sunlight in. Steve groaned and pulled the covers up and over his head.

"Go away Danny."

"Come on. We have a solid lead..."

He didn't finish as a blur shot past him to the closet.

"Why didn't you say that when you first woke me up." Steve said and ran to the bathroom to shower. Five minutes later, he emerged fully dressed and ready to go. "Lets go Danno!" He yelled and ran out the door. Danny nodded to Doris and rushed out to his car before Steve left him.

Angel shivered as one of her captors ran the edge of a knife up her stomach. The coolness of the blade made her cringe and a tear fell down the side of her face.

"You know, I could cut you up real nice. Make you bleed for days. But James doesn't want to ruin you. Thinks your too pretty to have cuts. On account of they don't heal up very good. Leavin' scars and all." The middle brother, Billy, told her with a sneer before slamming his fist into her ribs. Smiling at the satisfying crack her heard on impact. Angel gasped at the pain that shot through her abdomen and tears flowed quickly down her face. "Now bruises. Bruises don't take as long to heal but they do make the skin a pretty color for a while."

The door flew open a moment later and Tommy growled at the sight. Billy jumped back from Angels side and stared at his youngest brother.

"Billy. I thought James told you not to come in here when he wasn't around." Tommy sneered at his brother who responded with a sneer of his own.

"I don't care what Jimmy thinks or says. I can be in here with her all I want."

"I don't think you'll be saying that when he sees that bruise on her side. From what I heard outside the door, he isn't going to be pleased when he finds out she has broken ribs."

A small look of fear crossed Billy's eyes and he slowly walked past his brother to leave. Stopping only to give Angel a wink and she shuddered in response. Once the door closed, Tommy gave her an apologetic look and untied her hands from the bed posts. He helped her slowly lower her arms and pulled her to a sitting position to examine her side.

"Why are you helping me?" She asked him through her tears.

"You're a good person." He answered and set a bag down on the bed next to her. "They aren't fully broken. Cracked pretty good but you'll be alright. Fully healed in a couple of weeks." With a nod he turned to leave but stopped when she spoke again.

"Wait. Seriously. Why are you helping me?"

"You were always really nice to me in school." He shrugged.

"I was nice to everybody!" She exclaimed.

"Still. It wasn't much but you have no idea how far a simple hello can go in someones life. You didn't pick on me or talk down to me. Despite me being one of the smartest kids in school, you still were just nice." He spoke over his shoulder but turned to face her. "I don't agree with my brothers. I didn't want take all of those pictures of you. I really didn't. But James has a grudge against you and thinks that you needed to be taught a lesson. He threatened to beat me worse than my worthless father ever did if I didn't do it." He sighed and motioned to the bag next to her. "I hope I got the right sizes. The door in the corner leads to a bathroom. Try not to take too long in the shower because the hot water will run out fast."

Angel nodded and slowly stood from the bed with the bag. At first she avoided the mirror but a sob came out when she finally looked. A large bruise covered her upper cheek and there was blood in her eye. Her lip was badly swollen and it felt as if her jaw was dislocated. As quickly and easily as she could, she stripped down and stepped into the stall. She savored the water for a moment before scrubbing herself until her skin was red and sore. As the suds fell off her body, her thoughts drifted to Steve. And almost as if he was there, she felt a calming sensation wash over her body. A resolve set into her bones and with it a new found determination to get out of the situation she was in, whether Steve came to her rescue or not.

Steve paced back and forth in front of a terrified man, his patience wearing thin as he waited for answers.

"TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!"

"I don't know man! I swear I don't know!" The man trembled in his chair.

"Then tell me what you know!"

"Look this Haole came to me and offered me five grand for information on your girls family." He replied with a shaky voice. "All I had to do was look up a couple of names and an address."

"Five grand? Five lousy grand?" Danny asked incredulously from behind Steve.

"I needed the money. Alimony and child support to pay man." He shrugged. Steve was fuming even more and stepped toward the man who yelped when he was pulled to his feet and slammed into the wall.

"Let me tell you something. Because of the fact that your lazy ass couldn't get up and get a job, a teenage boy is in critical condition in the hospital and his sister, my wife, was kidnapped. Now you don't know me but when people I love get hurt, the ones causing their pain get hurt ten times worse. So you are going to tell me who the hell you spoke to and you're going to tell me right now."

Ten minutes later he was marching out of the home and dialing HQ.

"Kono I need you to get me everything you can on a Miko Roberts and find if there is any connection to Angel."

Not even a minute later, his phone rang.

"That was fast." He said when he answered.

"_Commander, this is officer Gala at HPD we have a problem that we could use your assistance with."_

"A problem? What kind of problem?"

"_There is an elderly woman here who is demanding that she speak with you regarding your wife."_

"I'm on the way."

Twenty minutes of driving later, Steve rushed into HPD to see the elderly woman the officer had called about screaming at a group of officers with her hands cuffed behind her back.

"My grandson will have your heads for this! Not to mention my granddaughter when you find her!"

"Nana?" He asked curiously and furrowed his brows at the woman when she turned to him.

"Steve. Thank goodness you're finally here!" She replied with a sigh of relief.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to help find my granddaughter. Now will you get these things off of me." She demanded.

"Remove those immediately." He ordered an officer.

"Sir she assaulted a police officer."

Steve shot nana a surprised look and she shrugged.

"He called me an old lady so I showed him just how old I am." Shirley answered. "Then they wouldn't give me any information on Angel so I demanded I speak with you."

"Who is the officer she assaulted?"

Officer Gala pointed a man sitting in a chair holding a once white towel now red to his nose. Steve couldn't help but snort as he shook his head.

"Well now I see where Angel gets it." He laughed. "Get these cuffs off her. I'll handle it."

Steve walked Shirley out to his truck and drove to HQ in silence. After walking her inside and sitting her in his office he gave her a sympathetic look.

"We're doing everything we can."

"I know you are dear. I never had a doubt in that." She assured him. "I want to help. Any way I can."

"Right now all I need help with is keeping faith." He admitted. "Angel was always so good at keeping me up and on my toes. This last week has been hell for me."

"She was always a very optimistic girl. That's why we are going to find her. Alive and perfectly healthy." Shirley confirmed and gave him a large hug. A knock at the door turned their attention to Kono who gave Shirley a smile before motioning to the computer.

"You need to see this." Steve quickly went to the computers side and watched Kono work her magic. "Alright so I ran Miko Roberts and it turns out that his blood matches one of the unknown samples collected from the house the night Angel was taken. Then I looked into his background. He has priors of assault, attempted assault, harassment, and robbery. He also has a Swiss bank account that had a transfer of 100 grand one week ago then another 100 grand two days after Angel was kidnapped."

"So this guy was one of the men hired to take her." Danny said.

"Do you know who transferred the money into his account?" Shirley asked from next to Steve.

"No. I'm still looking into it. Whoever it is, has seriously covered their tracks." Kono replied with a frown.

"Well lets go talk to Miko Roberts." Steve demanded and stormed out of the office.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I apologize for the long wait in an update! Things have been very hectic in my life lately and I simply haven't had the time to write! But here is the next chapter! I do hope to keep the updates coming in more often! Enjoy!

"Tommy you have to help me get out of here." Angel begged as he wiped blood off her chin.

"I wish I could but..."

"No. No buts. Please Tommy." She pleaded with him. He looked at her long and hard but finally sighed and nodded.

"I'll see what I can do."

She gave him as big of a smile that she could muster, only causing her lip to break open and bleed once more.

"Wait, one more thing." she said before he could get up. "Do you know anything about my brother?"

"Last I heard, he was in ICU. I guess it was pretty touch and go for a while." Tommy answered before looking away. Angel quietly sobbed and cried for her little brother, wishing even more that she could be with her family. But she knew that she would be out of her situation soon. They heard talking from outside the room and Tommy stood to leave. "I'll figure something out and I'll see you soon."

Angel nodded and quickly stopped crying. She knew it only gave James the satisfaction he _didn't_ deserve. A few minutes after Tommy left, the door opened once more and James gave her a wicked smile.

"Lets have a little chat."

"About what?" She sneered. He laid on the bed next to her and continued smiling.

"About your little boyfriend."

"I'm sorry?" She questioned with furrowed brows.

"Commander whats his name."

"Oh. You mean my _husband_. Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett. The one who is going to kick your ass then throw you back in prison. What about him?" Angel smiled at his now angry face.

"I'm going to kill him." He simply said. His eyes nearly turned black in anger when she started laughing in his face.

"Oh Jimmy. People have been trying to kill him for years! No one has come even close to bringing him down! But thanks for the laugh. I've really needed it." She told him with a shake of her head. Her laughter quickly ceased when he roughly grabbed her face and pulled her to face him.

"You see there's one little difference that gives me the upper hand. One thing that all those other people never had."

"Oh yeah. Whats that?" She questioned with a sneer.

"You." He answered proudly. "He would do anything to keep his little wife safe. Even give up his own life to save hers. And that is exactly what I plan to make him do." He finished and placed a hard kiss on her lips. Angel whimpered at the pain he caused and gave him a look when he pulled away. Before he got too far, she spit a large glob of saliva on his face. To which he responded with a hard slap to her face.

"When Steve does find me and rescues me from this hell hole, I hope he kills you."

Steve walked into HQ angrily after their suspect in custody refused to give him answers.

"Did he say anything dear?" Nana asked when she saw him walk by.'

"Nothing. Absolutely jack shit." He answered and kicked a chair across the room.

"Watch your mouth." Nana warned and pointed to the chair. He sheepishly looked to the floor and retrieved the now broken piece of furniture.

"Sorry." He grumbled and turned toward the smart computer where Kono was typing quickly. Danny and Chin gave slightly amused smiles before quickly recovering and getting serious.

"I think I have something." Kono said more to herself than anyone else. Everyone looked to the surfer who jumped in the air and cheered. "I DO HAVE SOMETHING!"

"What is it?" Steve asked.

"I finally got the name of the person who transferred the 100 k." She smiled proudly. "I did some digging and found out his name is Tommy Jenkins."

"Jenkins?" Steve questioned.

"Now if that name sounds familiar its because two years ago we put his brother James Jenkins away on drug dealing and rape. He was released one month ago on probation. " Kono answered and pulled a file up on the screen.

"I remember that guy. Angel broke his jaw when he grabbed her ass." Danny said.

"Turns out Tommy Jenkins went to school with Angel. They graduated the same year and Tommy was supposed to be valedictorian but Angel topped his gpa and bumped him back to salutatorian." Kono told them.

"Shitty motive but its still motive." Chin shrugged.

"Get an address. We're going to pay him a visit." Steve demanded and walked out of the office.

Angel sighed as she once again failed to break her restraints. She could feel blood trickling down her wrists and she fought back a tear. She was getting out of there dammit! Soon her thoughts were interrupted when Tommy burst through the door.

"Tommy? What the..."

"We're leaving." Was all he said and he untied her from the bed. "Take this. Hide it. You're going to need it." And handed her a small cell phone.

Angel nodded quickly and shoved the device into her bra.

"Whats going on?" She asked quietly.

"Five-O raided our house. Its only a matter of time before they find out about this place so James wants to get out of here ASAP." They heard James yell from outside and Tommy pulled her out of the room.

"LETS GO!" James demanded and Billy grabbed Angel to throw her over his shoulder. She struggled against him but her attempts went unnoticed by the burly man. He paused for a moment before she was being tossed downwards. She groaned when she hit something hard and barely had time to focus on the sun before she was closed in a box. The rumbling of an engine was heard and she determined she was in the trunk of a car.

"Great." She mumbled as they drove down a bumpy road.

Steve slightly cringed when the EMT pressed the ointment into his knuckles.

"You wouldn't be sitting here if you wouldn't have put your hand through that wall." Nana said as she approached the back of the ambulance.

"I know." He mumbled more to himself than her and watched the paramedic wrap his hand.

"We'll find her. This was a big break." Nana told him and patted his shoulder.

"Hey, you two need to come see this." Chin yelled from the front door of the Jenkins home. As soon as the young EMT finished the wrap, Steve slightly jogged into the home and followed Chin down a set of stairs. "We finally got this door open."

"What's inside?" Nana asked as she followed Steve in. Stopping in her tracks, she gasped and her hands flew to cover her mouth. Covering each and every inch of the wall in front of them were photos of Angel. "They stalked her." She whispered.

"Steve." Danny said and pointed to a section of the wall. Steve's blood boiled when he looked at what Danny was pointing to. Pictures of Angel and Steve covered a small area. Their wedding pictures, the two working on cases and out to dinner bothered him, sure. But nothing compared to the anger that sparked when there was a select few of the couple in very intimate situations.

"I want these bastards found and I want them found now!" He demanded and reached for his ringing phone. "McGarrett." He grumbled.

"_Steve?"_

"Angel?" The team whipped around to stare at him in shock.

"_No its the freaking grim reaper. I'm calling to collect your soul."_

"Sounds like your doing ok. Where are you?"

"_Well considering that I'm still alive, I'm great. But since I'm in the trunk of a car, I have no idea where I am or where I'm going."_

"I'll see if I can trace your location." He told her and motioned to Kono to start.

"_You have no idea how good it is to hear your voice." _Steve could hear the emotion in her voice and knew she was trying not to cry.

"I know baby. I'm going to find you. Here someone wants to talk to you."

Nana quickly took the phone from him and took a deep breath to calm herself before speaking.

"Angel sweetie?"

"_Nana? What are you doing in Hawaii?"_

"I came to help look for you. I felt useless in Georgia. I needed to make sure my girl was ok."

"_I'm_ _fine_ _nana_."

"You're lying but I'll take it for right now." Steve motioned to give him the phone once more and she nodded. "Alright honey I'm giving you back to Steve now. I love you and I will see you soon."

"_I love you too Nana."_

"Alright looks like your coming down from the North Shore. We're thirty minutes from where you are. Just hang tight."

"_Not like I can do much else. I'll just lay here and wait for my super Seal to save me."_

"I'll be there as quick as I can. I love you."

"_I love you too."_

Angel groaned as she bounced off the floor after hitting another bump in the road.

"This is ridiculous." She mumbled. Feeling the car come to a stop, she wondered what was going on. But when the sound of gunfire started, she knew Steve had arrived.

"Get her out of the trunk!" James ordered and Billy marched to the rear of the vehicle. Before he had a chance to open it himself, the trunk flew open and bashed him in the face. Angel jumped out on top of him in a fury of kicks and punches. Once he hit the ground, she took his gun and hit him with the butt end over his head. As she started to turn to face the action, an arm wrapped around her neck, cutting off her airway.

"DROP YOU'RE GUNS!" James yelled and the shooting instantly came to a halt. "I SWEAR I'LL KILL HER!" He demanded and tightened his arm around her.

"Not going to happen James." Steve told him calmly. James shoved the barrel of his gun into Angel's temple and she could have sworn she saw a vein pop out of Steve's neck. There was silence for a moment before they heard the clicking of a gun. James slowly turned them to see Tommy aiming Billy's firearm in their direction.

"Let her go James." Tommy demanded shakily.

"What are you going to do Tommy?" James asked with a sinister smile. "Shoot your own brother? You dont have the balls."

"I dont want to shoot you James. Just let her go. End this."

"No I think I'll just blow her brains out right now. Like I should have done two weeks ago." He said and yanked her closer tightly. As they started to turn back to face Five-O, Angel heard a shot, and they were falling to the ground. James landed on top of her yelling in pain. So she took the opportunity to make an escape. Wiggling the best that she could, she made her way out from underneath him and felt a pair of hands grab her arms. With a scream, she lashed out and threw head back. Smacking heads with the person behind her.

"Christ woman! I was trying to help you!" The man yelled and clutched his head.

"Oh! Danny! I'm sorry!" She told the blonde detective before being pulled into Steve's arms.

"Yeah and I do the stupid things all the time. What the hell were you thinking circling around behind them like that? What if they saw you and shot her right then and there?" Steve yelled at his best friend as he held his wife close. Angel ignored their bickering and looked over his shoulder at Tommy as he stood, shaking while he lowered his gun. Looking down at James, she watched him clutch at his leg as blood seeped through his fingers.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" James yelled. "YOU SHOT YOUR OWN BROTHER!"

"Steve." She said and walked from his arms. She went to Tommy and took his gun from his shaking hands. "Its ok Tommy. Its over."

"I cant believe I shot him." He whispered. Angel put a hand on his shoulder and led him away from the carnage and over to an HPD vehicle. They spoke to Duke momentarily before Angel turned to him.

"Thank you." She told him with a smile. Before he could respond, another shot was heard and Angel gasped as blood splattered on her face. Tommy looked down at the red seeping out of his chest as Five-O opened fire on James. "Tommy?" Angel said and as if in slow motion, watched him fall to the ground. Completely lifeless.

Steve demanded she go to the hospital to be thoroughly checked over. The ride in the truck was silent as she sat motionless, looking out the window. She spoke to the doctor, thoroughly explaining what had happened during her captivity. Tests were done and she was ordered to stay overnight simply for observation.

The doctor returned an hour later with her test results and she was completely silent.

"It is normal to not have a response to a situation like this. Is there anything I can do for you?" The doctor asked as she lay motionless in the bed.

"I would like to see my husband now." She answered slowly.

"Should I explain to him what I told you?"

Angel only nodded and looked out the window after he left. Steve took a shaky breath before pushing the door open and walking into her room. After only a few steps, she turned her head and his heart broke even more. Her eyes were red and tears flowed freely down her face. He made his way to her and she rolled to the side, allowing room for him to lye on the bed. She sobbed as he held her and tears of his own fell softly onto her hair.

"I'm here." He whispered over and over until she finally calmed. "How far along were you?"

"About four or five weeks. I would have just started seeing the signs."

"What happened?" He asked.

"James and Billy were fans of using their fists."

Steve stayed with her for a while until she fell asleep, then he only left to meet the team and Angels family outside in the hallway.

"How is she?" Her mother asked worriedly.

"She's sleeping right now."

"Is everything ok?" Nana asked as well.

"She um...they uh." Steve stammered and Danny stepped in next.

"Steve?"

He paused before a few tears fell and he looked to his Ohana.

"She had a miscarriage."


	6. Chapter 6

Steve sighed as he watched his wife sit calmly on the old wooden chair in the backyard. She hadn't moved from the spot since she woke this morning and he was getting worried. Since the doctor had given them the news of losing their child, Angel had basically shut down. She was no longer the quirky, fun loving, crime fighting young woman he had fallen in love with. Somewhere deep inside the shell of his wife, there was still a fire burning. But for the last few weeks, it had only been embers. He was worried the first week after her release from the hospital when she never left their bed but one day, she had woken before him, gone for a run, showered, and had breakfast ready before he had even started to get ready for work. So he thought maybe she was coming around. Then when he found her sitting in the old chair out back, he knew it was going to take a while. Now this was another day of her just, sitting.

It made matters worse when she pretended to be happy. Her family had been coming over to check on her and every time she plastered on a smile and acted as if nothing was wrong. They could all see right through her though they didn't show it. Angels mother and Nana called him everyday and everyday it was the same.

"I don't know what to do Becky. Its been almost a month." Steve said to his mother in law with worry as he stared out the window at his wife.

"_Steve honey, she'll come around. Every woman's dream in life is to be a mother. Losing a child, especially when you didn't even know you were having one can be very damaging to emotions and personalities."_ She plead with him.

"I understand that. But I just don't know how to help her."

"_Just being there for her is helping. You're showing her that you love her and that you're there for her and that is helping tremendously. Women who have miscarriages always feel very alone so its important to make them feel loved."_

"I'll do my best. She doesn't talk much anymore."

"_I know dear. Its just going to take a little time." _Becky assured him. _"I have to get going but I will see you tomorrow alright?"_

"Alright. Thanks Becky."

"_Oh you are very welcome Steve. Take care of my girl."_

After hanging up Steve was surprised by turning to see Angel coming through the door.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Hi." She mumbled.

"What are you doing?"

"It started raining and I didn't feel like getting all wet right now." She answered quietly before turning to leave the room.

"Hey do you want to come to the office with me in the morning?" He asked. Hope lined his voice and she paused to think.

"Not really." She shrugged. "Maybe some other time."

Steve let his head fall to his chest in disappointment as she walked away but he was determined to not give up. The next afternoon, Angel walked down the stairs to see her family and Five-O watching football and laughing around the home.

"Hey!" They all yelled when they saw her. She smiled at each of them and continued to the kitchen where Steve was attempting to pull something out of the oven.

"Son of a bitch!" he yelled when he touched the hot pan.

"Steve?" She questioned and slightly smiled when he bounced around clutching his hand to his chest.

"Hey! I was just trying to get this pan out of here and I was in a rush and forgot to grab an oven mitt." He said quickly and she couldn't help but shake her head at him. After putting his hand under the faucet, she quickly grabbed a mitt and pulled the pan out.

"What are these?" She asked and slightly wrinkled her nose.

"I have no idea. You're mom brought them over and put them in." He smiled. After a thorough examination, she put the tray back in the oven.

"Well whatever they are, they're not done." Angel told him and pulled his hand out from under the water. "You'll be ok. Just put a little cream on it."

"Thanks." He told her. "You look good today."

"Thanks." She replied and gave him a small smile before looking down.

"I think that's the first smile I've seen in a month." He joked and lifted her head with his finger. "I miss seeing you smile." Another small smile reached her mouth but before she could respond, a knock at the door interrupted them.

"Hello. I hope I'm not interrupting."

"No its fine Rachel. Is there anything we can help you with?" Steve asked.

"I was hoping I could talk to Angel for a bit."

"Sure." She shrugged and led Rachel out to the lawn. They sat in the chairs facing the ocean in almost an awkward silence for a bit before Rachel started.

"I hope I'm not imposing or anything. But I was just curious as to how you were doing."

"No you're fine." Angel assured the older woman. "I'm ok." She smiled.

Rachel smiled in return and patted Angels hand.

"Sweetheart, I know you're trying to be strong but I can see that you are really not ok." Angel looked at her almost angrily until she continued. "Daniel called me and explained what had happened. I thought I might be of some help."

"Really?"

"I don't think he would have told you or the commander about this but two months after Daniel and I had married, I had gotten pregnant. We were so very excited and so very scared." She paused momentarily to take a breath. "When we went to my first ultrasound, we discovered I had lost the baby."

Angel looked to her with tearful wide eyes.

"I was heartbroken. I shut everyone out. I didn't eat or sleep for days. I felt as if no one else in the world knew what I was going through. I was selfish and yelled at Danny a lot. I said some nasty things to him. But he didn't care. He stood by me the whole time. He finally took some time off from work and we talked, which was the best thing for us. I never took into account that I wasn't the only one to lose a child. Finally, I said I couldn't live like that anymore and got on with life. I picked myself up and told myself that everything happens for a reason. Two years later, I was pregnant with Grace."

"I don't know what to say." Angel said sadly.

"Just tell me how you've been feeling."

"I haven't been happy in so long and there's no real reason for me to be that way. I didn't even know I was preg..." She cringed and paused. Unable to say the word. "I should be able to just get over it but I can't. I feel like there's this part of me that's been lost and I will never get it back."

"Angel, what happened wasn't your fault. And the Jenkins will rot in prison for the rest of their lives for what they did. You will be back to normal, I promise you. It just takes a little time." Rachel affirmed and grabbed her hands to hold them in her own.

"Its been a month Rachel." She said in a matter of fact tone.

"Some people take years to deal with things like this. But you are a very strong woman with an amazing support system around you. You will make it through this."

"Thank you." Angel smiled a moment later before tears overtook her and sobs racked her body. Rachel held the young woman to her closely as she cried.

Steve and Danny watched the pair closely through the window as Rachel held Angel. Danny looked up to see his best friend, holding back tears of his own and patted him on the back.

"Its alright buddy. I understand."

"Thanks for this man. I really appreciate it." Steve smiled to his shorter companion.

"Hey. That's what friends are for right." Danny smiled. "She's going to be fine."

"I know. I'm glad she was able to talk to someone who understands what she's going through."

The two embraced for just a moment before Steve walked outside to be with Angel. Danny smiled at Rachel when she entered the room and gave her a nod.

"Thanks for talking to her."

"She is a wonderful young woman. She just needed time." Rachel smiled. "I had better be going. Stanley and I are going to dinner tonight."

Danny nodded to her on her way out and looked back out to see Steve and Angel talking. From his position in front of the window, he could see a genuine smile on the young woman's features and smiled himself before joining the rest of the group in watching football.


End file.
